Portavoz del más allá
by Muselina Black
Summary: Blanca Romero acaba de descubrir que puede ser un canal de comunicación con el otro lado del velo. Y esta habilidad necesita ser entrenada, para que nadie pueda hacer mal uso de ella. Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black: ¡Larga vida a los OC!


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, y la de idea de expandirlo fue primero de Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_Para celebrar las más de mil historias publicadas bajo el amparo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, desde la moderación se decidió hacer un reto especial en donde se incluyeran todos los retos que se habían hecho hasta entonces. Yo me apunté, para mi primera participación, con el reto **¡Larga vida a los OCs!**, para el cual había que presentar una historia sobre algún personaje original._

_Yo he elegido a Blanca Romero, bruja de la expansión del universo Sorg-expandido. Y sin más, los dejo con Blanca._

**Portavoz del más allá**

_**Puerto Varas, Chile. Marzo de 2009**_

Un hombre muy viejo se Apareció al final de la calle. Una hilera de casas prefabricadas de colores pastel se extendía bajo el cielo nublado y gris que amenazaba lluvia. Un segundo después, un nuevo «pop» anunció la llegada de otra persona. Un chico joven, muy parecido al anciano, llevando un baúl de madera algo anticuado.

—Abuelo —se quejó—, ¿no podías Aparecerte en la puerta de la casa?

—Sería una descortesía, Philippe —respondió el hombre con parsimonia—. Además, caminar un par de cuadras con el baúl será un buen ejercicio.

El chico cogió el baúl a regañadientes y siguió a su abuelo por la calle. Si había muggles mirando tras las cortinas de esas casas seguramente pensarían que eran unos fenómenos. Nadie usaba esos baúles ahora. Philippe llevaba años intentando que su abuelo optara por una maleta moderna —encantada para que todo lo que él necesitara cupiera en su interior, por supuesto—, pero no había logrado nada. El viejo era obstinado. Por negarse, se había negado a hacer que la maleta no pesara nada.

Aparentemente, a Philippe le hacía falta ejercitarse.

Su abuelo tocó el timbre de una de las casas. La mujer que les abrió la puerta alzó las cejas, pero aparte de eso no mostró ningún signo de alerta. Philippe notó a primera vista que no era bruja, pero vivía rodeada de magia.

Tras ella hizo su aparición un hombre orejón que llevaba anteojos.

—Baptiste, supongo —dijo al ver al abuelo mientras los dos entraban a la casa. Philippe pensó que era una pregunta bastante tonta de hacer. ¿Cuántos brujos caribeños podían haber en esa parte del país? Pero el abuelo no comentó nada—. Guacolda nos habló muy bien de usted. Pase por favor.

—Usted es Fernando, entonces. El padre de la criatura. Él es mi nieto Philippe —añadió con un gesto de cabeza en dirección al muchacho—. Me ayuda a acarrear mis cosas.

Philippe saludó a los dueños de casa con un gesto de la cabeza y siguió a su abuelo a una de las habitaciones que le estaban indicando los señores. Era muy distinta a las casas a las que estaba habituado en Haití, por supuesto. Pocas casas en su vecindario tenían dos pisos.

Su abuelo se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala y le indicó a él que hiciera lo mismo. Philippe temía desordenar un lugar tan pulcro y bonito como ése, pero la sonrisa de la mujer, que se había presentado como Mariana, lo ayudó a relajarse.

—¿Quieren algo de beber? —ofreció. El abuelo le dijo que él estaría bien con un vaso de agua—. ¿Qué te ofrezco, Philippe? ¿Coca-cola, Sprite?

—Una coca-cola, por favor —dijo el joven, sintiéndose menos cohibido que antes—. Gracias.

—¡Blanca, ya están aquí! —Se escuchó gritar a Fernando en el hall, seguido de unos pasos apresurados por las escaleras.

Unos instantes después, la chica más guapa que Philippe había visto en su vida entró a la habitación.

—Hola —los saludó con una sonrisa encantadora.

-o-

—Supongo que Guacolda te ha explicado algo acerca de tu talento —dijo Baptiste a la chica, después de pedir a los padres que los dejaran solos. Mariana y Fernando habían intercambiado miradas preocupadas, pero habían asentido de todas formas.

Blanca dijo que sí. Tenía las manos cruzadas sobre las rodillas y estaba prestando absoluta atención al anciano que tenía enfrente. Durante el verano anterior había descubierto que su cuerpo podía ser un canal para los espíritus y todos sus amigos y familia estaban preocupados por ella. Guacolda, una de las profesoras de magia, le había dicho que no era nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse. Si bien no era una habilidad común, lo cierto era que la mayoría de los médiums llevaran vidas de lo más normales. Era cosa de que aprendieran a controlar sus poderes.

Por eso Baptiste estaba ahí, para enseñarle a hacerlo.

—Lo más importante que debes saber es que debes hacerme caso en todo momento. Es peligros meterse con el otro lado sin estar preparado —le dijo él—. Y yo no estoy dispuesto a aceptar a un aprendiz indisciplinado.

Ella asintió con seriedad.

—Lo sé. ¿Cuándo quiere empezar?

—Tranquila, chiquilla. Vendré por aquí una vez al mes para hacer las distintas partes de tu entrenamiento. Tendrá que ser etapas, por supuesto —añadió—. Un médium bien preparado incluso puede tocar el otro lado del velo por unos instantes, aunque eso nunca dejará de conllevar un gran peligro. Obviamente, tenemos que empezar por un nivel más simple y donde corras menos riesgo.

—¿Hay niveles en la comunicación con el otro lado del velo?

—Pues sí. Al menos, yo los divido en tres. Uno, la comunicación con un espíritu. A esto me refiero a que un médium puede hablar con un espíritu del otro lado, con las condiciones adecuadas.

Blanca quiso preguntarle a qué se refería con eso de las condiciones adecuadas, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que Baptiste no apreciaba mucho las interrupciones. Tendría que esperar a que terminara de hablar para preguntarle.

—Dos —continuó el anciano—, cuando un médium puede ser poseído por un espíritu. Y tres, cuando un médium busca a alguien al otro lado del velo. El último nivel es el más peligroso de todos, porque si el lazo entre el médium y su cuerpo es debilitado, puede correr riesgo su vida. Con los espíritus no se juega. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿A qué se refiere con las condiciones adecuadas?

—Para establecer cualquiera de estas conexiones con el mundo de los espíritus, tanto el médium como el espíritu al que se quiere contactar tienen que establecer un vínculo, tanto entre ellos, como con su propio mundo. En algunos lugares de nuestro mundo es posible establecer conexiones con el otro mundo con más facilidad, porque la barrera con el otro lado es más débil. En algunas fechas especiales también es posible hacerlo.

Blanca asintió. Recordaba la sensación de ser absorbida por un vacío, por más que intentara evitarlo.

—Guacolda me dijo que tú tiene un vínculo muy fuerte con tu cuerpo, que pudiste volver a él después de una posesión —el anciano se acercó a ella mirándola con curiosidad.

—No sé si pude «volver». Es decir, no me acuerdo de nada. Sólo sé que sentí que me desmayaba y desperté un montón de rato después, cuando todo ya había terminado.

—Eso es normal en médiums sin entrenar. Aunque tengo entendido que la posesión fue bastante larga. Por eso Guacolda cree que tienes un vínculo con este mundo excepcional.

—No lo sé. No recuerdo nada de eso. —Blanca estaba incómoda ante las preguntas del hombre. De verdad no podía recordar nada.

Baptiste entrecerró los ojos, pero no siguió preguntándole acerca de eso.

-o-

_**Abril de 2009**_

Blanca se ató el cabello en una cola de caballo y se mordió el labio inferior. Aunque no quería decirlo abiertamente, estaba muy asustada. Era su primera sesión de entrenamiento con Baptiste y sentía que el estómago le daba vueltas.

Pero iba a hacerlo.

Después de lo sucedido el verano anterior, Blanca sabía que necesitaba aprender a controlar sus poderes. Tenía clarísimo en qué se estaba metiendo y que no era un juego. En esa ocasión había tenido muchísima suerte porque se había tratado de un espíritu amigo, pero bien que podría pasarle con alguno malvado. Elisa, que también había estado ahí pero no había sido poseída por nadie, le había dicho que el espíritu era una mujer buena y los había ayudado. Pero también se había negado en redondo a darle más detalles, diciendo que había dado su palabra.

Eso frustraba muchísimo a Blanca. Un espíritu la había poseído y no podía recordar nada. Le había preguntado a Baptiste si eso le volvería a suceder si se entrenaba. El anciano había sonreído antes de responder.

—Si te esfuerzas y me escuchas, te prometo que ningún espíritu entrará en ti sin tu permiso. Y no perderás la conciencia. Incluso podrás hablar directamente con ellos en tu cuerpo, si resulta verdad que tienes talento.

Sinceramente, a Blanca no la atraía mucho el prospecto de mantener conversaciones dentro de sí misma, pero eso de controlar quién entraba y quién no, sí que le importaba.

—¡Blanca, Baptiste está aquí! —le gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo. La chica salió de la habitación que compartía con las mellizas y bajó rápidamente por las escaleras.

Baptiste estaba en el living, acompañado por el mismo chico que la otra vez. Blanca creía recordar que se trataba de su nieto, aunque no había hablado con él la primera vez que estuvieron en su casa.

—Hola, Baptiste —No sabía muy bien cómo saludarlos, así que optó por ofrecerles la mano.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Lista para empezar? —le preguntó el anciano mientras ella estrechaba la mano del chico.

—Sí, señor.

—Así me gusta. Ven, que no tenemos tiempo que perder. Tenemos que ir a un lugar especial para comenzar con esto. Aquí no.

La chica asintió y el nieto de Baptiste se acercó a ella.

—Yo te ayudaré a Aparecerte, ¿no tienes licencia, verdad? —le preguntó él con un español de acentos muy marcados. El acento de su abuelo era más suave. Blanca negó con la cabeza y él le rodeó la cintura con una mano—. Agárrate firme y cuenta hasta tres.

Blanca cerró los ojos e inspiró.

-o-

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en un bosque. Por unos instantes se asustó, pero luego reconoció algunos árboles y respiró aliviada. No estaban muy lejos de casa, porque eso era la vieja y querida selva Valdiviana.

—Estamos en un lugar en que las ánimas se acercan a los mortales —susurró Baptiste a su lado indicándole que se sentara en la tierra—. Establecer un vínculo será relativamente simple en este lugar, pero tienes que concentrarte. Cierra los ojos y abre tu mente.

—¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? —preguntó Blanca.

—Solo cierra los ojos y relájate. No pienses demasiado, sólo deja que los pensamientos fluyan.

Blanca hizo lo que él le indicaba, respirando lenta y rítmicamente mientras escuchaba la voz de su mentor, que cada vez se hacía más lejana. De pronto, Blanca sintió algo. O más bien, sintió a alguien a su lado.

_Vaya, vaya._

Era una voz masculina, con un acento que a Blanca le sonó a alemán, pero no podía estar segura del todo.

—¿Quién eres?

_Me llamaban Otto cuando vivía en tu mundo. Supongo que ahora puedes hacerlo también._

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_Nada especial. Merodeando._

—¿Eres un fantasma?

_No. Yo estoy al otro lado del velo, pero a veces podemos acercarnos a este mundo. En lugares como este._

Blanca entornó los ojos, buscando a su interlocutor, pero sin éxito. Sin embargo, podía sentirlo junto a ella, como si estuviera sentado en el suelo a su lado.

_No es tu primera experiencia al otro lado del velo, ¿verdad?_

—¿Estoy al otro lado? —Blanca empezó a sentir que se ahogaba.

_No, claro que no. Ya te dije que aquí los dos mundos se comunican. Me refería a una experiencia con gente de aquí._

No importó que el espíritu tratara de calmarla, Blanca se sentía agobiada, mareada… El mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Trató de mantenerse despierta, de seguir ahí, pero poco a poco, sentía que su mente se sumergía en el vacío.

Abrió los ojos unos momentos después. Alrededor de ella sólo veía las copas de los árboles milenarios, pero unos momentos después, la cara simpática del nieto de Baptiste apareció ante sus ojos.

—Estás bien, ¿no? —le preguntó juntando las cejas con aire preocupado.

—Eso creo —respondió ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza e intentando incorporarse. El chico le apoyó una mano en la cintura y la ayudó a sentarse—. ¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé. El abuelo dijo que perdiste la concentración. Al parecer, la apertura del canal estuvo bien, pero fallaste a la hora de salir.

—Claro, pero si no me ha enseñado a salir.

—Las cosas con mi abuelo son algo así como ensayo y error —dijo él con una mueca divertida antes de pasarle una botella de agua mineral y una tableta de chocolate—. Toma algo, te ayudará a recuperar energías.

—Gracias —le respondió ella con una sonrisa. Aún se sentía débil y humillada. ¡Apenas había durado nada! Seguro que Baptiste diría que no valía la pena enseñarle nada. El chico se sentó a su lado—. ¿Dónde está tu abuelo? —le preguntó Blanca, para buscar algo de lo que hablar. Algo que le quitara la sensación de fracaso de la cabeza.

—Hablando con los espíritus.

—Ah.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos momentos. Sólo se escuchaba al viento entre las copas de los árboles. La vergüenza de Blanca por haber fallado iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Estaban en un lugar tan bonito que no valía la pena lamentarse.

Pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando vio aparecer a Baptiste entre dos árboles. Casi esperaba que le dijera que no la quería más como aprendiz. Blanca se mordió el labio mientras esperaba que el hombre hablara.

—Parece que no ha ido del todo bien. ¿No sabes cómo salir?

—¿Salir de dónde? No me moví de aquí —preguntó la chica extrañada.

—Es una expresión. Me refiero a romper la conexión con el otro lado.

—Oh. ¿Y cómo se hace eso?

El anciano le indicó a su nieto que se moviera y se sentó junto a Blanca. Su voz rasposa era lo único que se escuchaba en el bosque.

—Cuando tengas que romper una conexión, debes concentrarte en algo de este mundo. De hecho, deberías tener un talismán que siempre lleves contigo. Algo pequeño en lo que puedas concentrar tu energía. En teoría, podrías usar algo diferente cada vez, pero es mejor que sea siempre lo mismo, así el vínculo será más fuerte.

Blanca asintió con seriedad y empezó a revisar los bolsillos de sus jeans en busca de algo que pudiera servirle para lo que decía Baptiste. Sólo tenía un lápiz gastado y un botón, además de su varita mágica. Curioso, nunca se había dado cuenta de que su mentor no usaba varita. Y su nieto parecía usarla rara vez. Baptiste miró las cosas con una mueca.

—Mejor esto —dijo sacando algo de unos de los múltiples bolsillos de su chaqueta. Le indicó a la muchacha que extendiera a la mano. Era una figurita plateada de una estrella de mar—. Tómala como un regalo —añadió con una sonrisa cómplice—. Ahora, cuando tengas que romper una conexión, sólo tienes que pensar en esta figurita.

La chica le dirigió una mirada dubitativa, pero aceptó el regalo que le ofrecía el anciano.

—¿Lista para probarlo de nuevo?

—Ajá —Blanca cerró la mano alrededor de la estrella y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en contactarse con alguien.

-o-

_**Julio, 2010**_

Sus amigos llevaban meses insistiendo en que Blanca les hablara de su entrenamiento con Baptiste. El mes anterior, Elisa y Benja se habían instalado fuera de la casa de Blanca para ver salir al anciano. Pero no habían logrado más que eso.

Después de enseñarle a establecer conexiones y a romperlas, Baptiste le había enseñado a hacerlo en lugares donde los dos mundos estaban más separados y así. Si Blanca hubiera querido, podría haber convocado espíritus desde su casa. Por supuesto, no lo había hecho.

No sabía qué le esperaba en esa ocasión. La última vez, Baptiste y Philippe la habían llevado a un lugar que definitivamente no era en Chile, aunque aún no tenía claro dónde era. Pero ahora sospechaba que no sólo tendría que llamar a un espíritu, sino permitirle que ocupara su cuerpo. Según Baptiste, ahora no se desmayaría porque su mente y su espíritu se habían fortalecido en los meses anteriores.

Pero Blanca no estaba segura de creerle del todo.

A pesar de eso, no estaba dispuesta a mostrar que estaba nerviosa. Acarició con cuidado la estrellita de mar plateada que colgaba de un cordón alrededor de su cuello. Podía sentir su conexión con ese pequeño objeto, que había sido su ancla durante todas sus experiencias con espíritus.

Suspiró una vez más y bajó al living.

Baptiste y Philippe llegaron unos momentos después. Como ya era costumbre, Blanca se acercó al chico, que la ayudaría a transportarse, ya que aún no tenía licencia. El Ministerio les había permitido Aparecerse en otros países, aunque Blanca aún no comprendía por qué era tan importante practicar en lugares distintos. Según Baptiste, algunos lugares eran más idóneos que otros para comunicarse con los espíritus. Blanca sospechaba —y sus intuiciones solían ser correctas—, que era más bien porque él estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo así y que era un viejo hábito, imposible de romper.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró a sí misma en una habitación de techo bajo. Baptiste, que con los años debía haberse encogido, parecía muy cómodo, pero su nieto y Blanca tenían que inclinarse. El viejo les indicó que se sentaran y ellos obedecieron aliviados.

A Blanca el lugar le recordó una carpa de gitana, como las que salían en las películas. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas con telas de colores, algunas pintadas con símbolos extraños en oro y plata. Distintos amuletos colgaban de las paredes y había un persistente aroma a pachulí en el aire. Sólo faltaba la gitana y su bola de cristal.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Philippe fue el primer en hablar.

—Un lugar seguro para empezar con el siguiente nivel —le explicó el anciano—. Antes has hablado con espíritus, Blanca, pero ahora toca que ellos hablen a través de ti.

—¿Y no recordaré nada de lo que diga ese espíritu a través de mí? —preguntó la chica.

—Concéntrate en la estrella y lo veremos —le respondió el hombre—. Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y respires hondo, como cuando llamas a un espíritu. Sólo que ahora, cuando sientas su presencia, debes abrir tu conciencia y permitirle entrar. Y no dejes de concentrarte en tu estrella, así no te irás de nuestro lado mientras hablamos con quien ocupe tu cuerpo.

Blanca asintió, aunque sentía que se había puesto pálida.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Cuando sintió la presencia de un espíritu, se relajó un poco y trató de abrir su conciencia, como le había indicado Baptiste. Sintió un tirón en su interior y se concentró con aún más fuerza en la estrella que afirmaba en su mano.

—¿Quién eres? —escuchó la voz de Baptiste que parecía muy lejana. Blanca inspiró una vez más y sintió que su cuerpo se desdoblaba. De pronto, podía ver a Philippe sosteniéndola para evitar que cayera al suelo y a Baptiste acercándose para preguntarle. Era extraño verse desde afuera.

—Me llamaban Jean cuando estaba vivo —dijo el espíritu. Blanca ahogó un gritito. Era su cuerpo, sí, pero esa voz no era la suya. Para empezar, era una voz masculina, muchísimo más ronca que la suya. Y tenía un dejo de acento francés.

Baptiste le preguntó algo en francés, que Blanca no hablaba. Para su sorpresa, el espíritu que ocupaba su cuerpo le respondió en el mismo idioma. La chica alcanzó a pensar que era divertido escuchar esa voz de hombre y hablando en un idioma que no conocía proviniendo de su propia boca.

Después de intercambiar algunas frases con el hombre, Baptiste se dirigió a ella.

—¡Blanca, puedes volver!

La joven se concentró más en su amuleto, poniendo todas sus energías en volver a su cuerpo. Por unos segundos, todos a su alrededor fue confuso, pero pronto se encontró de nuevo en su cuerpo y mirando las caras sorprendidas de los magos haitianos.

—¿Quién era?

—¿No escuchaste la conversación? —preguntó Philippe enarcando las cejas.

—Sí, pero yo no hablo francés —replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Un mago francés que vino a estudiar la magia del Caribe en el siglo XVIII —le respondió Baptiste con una sonrisa—. Murió de una enfermedad antes de poder volver a su casa, con su prometida. Y todo por no poder hacerse entender por los chamanes.

—Guau —dijo la chica. Era extraño pensar que esa persona había estado dentro de su cuerpo y les había contado todo eso. Philippe registró el baúl de su abuelo y le tendió una manzana verde.

—Come algo, te hará bien.

—Y descansa. No hemos terminado por hoy —le recordó Baptiste, que sonreía como si él mismo hubiera logrado una hazaña—. En un rato haremos otro intento.

Blanca y Philippe intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron.

-o-

_**Abril, 2011**_

Era casi imposible pensar que hacía poco más de un año que había descubierto sus poderes. Durante el año y medio anterior, Blanca había tenido más contacto con el mundo de los espíritus del que jamás hubiera creído posible. Y ahora se le hacía de lo más natural hablar con ellos. A veces, ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse por hacer una conexión. Ellos la buscaban.

Era curioso que algunos muertos estuvieran tan pendientes de los vivos. Y no era que no hubieran cruzado el velo y se hubieran quedado como fantasmas —cualquier mago podía ver a un fantasma—, sino que ellos elegían comunicarse con ellos. Pero todos ellos se negaban a hablar de la Muerte, así con mayúsculas. Decían que ese conocimiento no era para todos.

De cualquier forma, a Blanca nunca le había preocupado mucho lo que sucedía al morir. Ella sabía que las personas tenían un alma y que esta pasaba a algún lugar después de la muerte del cuerpo. No necesitaba más detalles.

Ahora estaba más nerviosa que antes. Estaba segura de que Baptiste querría subir de nivel. Visitar el otro lado del velo.

Después de algunos meses de dejar que espíritus ocuparan su cuerpo, la chica se sentía confiada con respecto a su conexión con este mundo. Incluso se había acostumbrado a eso de dejar que alguien ocupara su cuerpo. Pero aún así, eso de asomarse por el velo la ponía muy nerviosa.

Tendría que confiar en Baptiste y esperar que él no permitiera que le pasara nada.

Philippe y Baptiste la llevaron a un lugar que conocía bien. El bosque que rodeaba los campamentos. El mismo lugar en que había terminado su aventura del verano anterior. La misma aventura que ella apenas podía recordar.

—Como sabes, en este lugar, la separación de los dos mundos es excepcionalmente delgada. Mucho más que en el lugar al que te llevé la primera vez —Blanca asintió—. La verdad es que no es demasiado distinto a lo que has hecho durante este último año. Sólo cierra los ojos y concéntrate. No olvides tu ancla y podrás volver sin problema. Philippe y yo estaremos aquí si surge algún problema.

—¿Tengo que hacer algo en especial? —preguntó Blanca. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía esperar del otro lado del velo.

—No, deja que fluya.

La muchacha asintió. Si tenía que ser sincera, quería encontrar a la mujer que la había poseído aquel verano. A pesar de que casi un año y medio había transcurrido desde su aventura, Elisa seguía negándose a responder nada acerca de lo sucedido en el claro.

Blanca quería sus respuestas.

Baptiste le indicó que se acostara en el suelo, en una frazada que Philippe extendió bajo ella. Como tantas veces antes lo había hecho, cerró los ojos y regularizó su respiración. Sintió los habituales tirones y se relajó. Tenía que dejarse llevar.

Era algo así como quedarse dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en un lugar desconocido. Ni siquiera podía empezar a describirlo, porque eran colores que nunca había visto y nada parecía tener una forma definida. Pronto, el lugar empezó a cambiar y a parecerse a un bosque tropical, como uno que había visitado con sus padres unos años atrás. Podía distinguir figuras entre los árboles, pero estaban muy lejos como para que pudiera ver de quiénes se trataban.

Pero una figura no estaba tan lejos y se estaba acercando a ella.

—Hola, Blanca.

Aunque en un principio le había recordado a su abuela, apenas la saludó, Blanca notó un marcado acento español. Pero la sonrisa de la mujer era sincera y Blanca se tranquilizó. ¿Sería ella la mujer que los había ayudado dos veranos atrás?

—No, no soy ella —respondió la mujer, como si la hubiera escuchado preguntarle—. Pero la conozco y sé que no tienes nada de lo que estar preocupada. Sólo hizo lo que hizo porque era la única forma de ayudaros, a ti y a tus amigos.

—Oh. ¿Y quién es usted, entonces?

—Una amiga, igual que ella.

Blanca no supo qué responder. La mujer que tenía adelante tenía algo indeterminado —de hecho, Blanca ni siquiera estaba segura de su edad. En un momento parecía mayor, y al segundo siguiente, una adolescente—, pero no podía evitar confiar en ella. Aunque nunca en su vida la hubiera visto.

—¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

—No —respondió la mujer con una sonrisa—. Pero desde que estoy a este lado del velo, tengo cierta debilidad por las aventuras mágicas. Vosotros habéis vivido una bastante intensa —añadió con una sonrisa—, y me temo que no será la última.

—¿Puede ver el futuro?

—No, no puedo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dice algo así?

—Porque creo que, sin importar las decisiones que toméis, debéis estar preparados. Algo se avecina sobre vosotros, aunque no puedo saber bien de qué se trata.

Blanca quiso hacer más preguntas, averiguar quién era la mujer que los había ayudado esa noche, el nombre de esa mujer y muchas cosas que se agolpaban en su mente, pero empezó a sentir que la tironeaban por todos lados.

—Debes irte, Blanca —la voz de la mujer era casi un susurro—. No puedes quedarte mucho tiempo aquí.

Ella quiso protestar, pero los tirones se volvieron aún más fuertes. Se obligó a concentrarse muchísimo en su amuleto, en volver a su cuerpo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en el claro del bosque, y Philippe y Baptiste estaban encima de ella, evidentemente preocupados.

—¡Blanca! —exclamó el anciano al verla abrir los ojos—.¿Estás bien?

—Sí, eso creo —musitó ella mientras intentaba sentarse. Philippe se lo impidió apoyándole las manos en los hombros—. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

—Unos dos o tres minutos.

—Me parecieron más —susurró ella.

—El tiempo es distinto en todas partes —le dijo él con una sonrisa—. Pero creo que lo has hecho muy bien para ser tu primera vez. Pocos médiums entrenados duran tanto comunicándose con el otro lado. Después del primer minuto me empecé a preocupar, pero parecías tranquila. Por cierto, apenas te recuperes, volveremos a tu casa. No haremos nada más por hoy.

Blanca asintió y aceptó la barra de cereales que Philippe le tendía con un suave «gracias». Siguiendo los consejos de Baptiste, se acostó en la frazada de nuevo. No había conseguido muchas respuestas en su viajecito al otro lado, pero de repente sentía que ya no las necesitaba del todo. Y ahora tenía muchas más que responder.

Pero algo le decía que lo mejor era darle tiempo al tiempo.

Las respuestas llegarían.

**FIN**

* * *

_Los hechos a los que se refiere Blanca sucedieron en el verano de 2009, mientras los amigos estaban en los campamentos anuales para reforzar materias mágicas. En mi fic _Un fuego que enciende a otros fuegos_, se encuentra un minific en que esos acontecimientos están siendo narrados. Aún no he llegado al final de esa historia, pero ya vendrán. Y verán por qué Elisa no quiere decirle nada a su amiga._

_Oh, y la mujer española que Blanca encuentra en el otro lado es Sara Amatriaín, una bruja hispanii muy importante._

_En fin, esto es todo por ahora._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
